The fabrication of objects, such as aircraft, sometimes requires milling holes, recesses, pockets, etc., into a workpiece, such as a sheet of aluminum, titanium, stainless steel, composite materials, etc. The requirements of high-quality holes may be increased in applications such as aerospace. Typical hole requirements are related to dimension and damage. Dimension requirements include hole diameter, depth of the hole, diameter/angle of countersinks, roundness, etc. Damage requirements include burr height, surface finish, and delamination (such as for composite materials). The debris created in a milling process may affect the amount of damage to the hole being milled. Therefore, it is advantageous to extract most if not all of the debris as the hole is being milled to preserve the quality of the hole.